oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Squad: World Turned Odd
Odd Squad: World Turned Odd is a made-for-TV movie that aired on PBS Kids. Synopsis Oona, Olympia and Otis accidentally change the past, which alters every odd case that Odd Squad ever solved. Olympia's Random Slide This...is a taco not wearing pants. Learning Goal * Learning how to identify patterns. * Identifying 3-D shapes. Plot (contains spoilers) The episode begins with clips of Ms. O in action with narration to go with it. It's later revealed that Odd Squad's celebrating Ms. O's 100 years of service at Odd Squad. At the suggestion of Olympia, she, Oona, and Otis travel in time to 1983 and accidentally change the past, leading to disaster -- the most notable change being Odd Todd running Odd Squad. The agents hurry to find a solution to their problem -- and that starts with Ms. O. Only, she isn't Ms. O anymore -- she's just Oprah, and is working at Shmumbers Juice Factory as the third-best straw sharpener in town. She refuses the agents' help, despite their -- and O'Donahue's -- persistence. Eventually, she's called in by Odd Todd who secretly gives her a juice box with truth serum and spills the truth about the others' location: the Museum of Modern Odd. Oprah eventually comes to help O'Donahue and the others, and reveals her agent suit. Together, along with the help of everyone who's been affected by the oddness, the five move past the doors and the guards, but in the last room with the gadget they are seeking, they are interrupted by Odd Todd, who comes out and challenges them. Oona manages to repair her gadget, and the trio of "future agents" return to the scene to see what's wrong: the blast from the gadget flipped the number 6 on the building. They meet up with Oprah, who is nervous about becoming a Ms. O once she finds out the truth -- but once offered some words of encouragement, she gains confidence and goes inside to face her boss. Back in the present, everything returns to normal. However, Ms. O tells them about the other times they will soon travel back in time, which leads to them gearing up to go back in time to the middle ages with 80's-style hair. Trivia * O'Donahue's voice changes in this episode. * In this episode Otis, Olympia and Oona travel back in time to when the episode Totally Odd Squad takes place. * In some scenes while Odd Todd is in his robot suit, the camera is placed close where you can only see his face and his virtual assistant Wrenchy which originated from Marvel's Ironman and his (sometimes) virtual assistant Jarvis. ** Wrenchy himself is also based on Clippit, or "Clippy," the virtual office assistant from an early version of Windows. and Wrenchy]] Gallery Odd.png World Turned Odd Episode.PNG Tumblr inline nrammjCzc81rv5alo 1280.jpg 80.PNG Todd robot .jpeg Toddd.png 65528535.PNG 202020.PNG The musnis odd.jpeg Seek peek.jpeg download (9).jpeg download (8).jpeg download (7).jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:43 Category:Time travel Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Specials Category:A to Z